


fantasy

by sventeen



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, locker room makeouts, this is embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sventeen/pseuds/sventeen
Summary: aichi tells naoki he has a present for him. naoki wonders what it could possibly be. hmmmMMMMMmmm





	fantasy

The door slides open just as the bell rings, and Aichi smiles wide at the redheaded boy entering the classroom.

“Naoki-kun! You’re feeling better?”

Naoki grins proudly as he takes his seat. “Hah! Not t'be cocky or anything, but I kicked that cold’s ass!”

“That’s great! To tell the truth, we were all getting a little worried.”

“Pfft! Y'don’t gotta worry about me, okay? Besides, it wasn’t anythin’ serious!”

Role call begins, and they turn their attention to the front of the room.

It’s after the cardfight club’s meeting ends that Aichi pulls Naoki off to the side.

“There’s something I want to give you tomorrow, after gym.”

Naoki cocks his head. “Wha? Y'mean, like a present?”

“Yes!” The smile he flashes is positively angelic– maybe too much so. “Oh, but it’s a surprise, so I can’t tell you what it is. You’ll just have to see for yourself.”

Naoki frowns. “Aw, come on! Y'can’t just tell me somethin’ like that and then leave me hangin’!”

“Tomorrow!” Aichi’s out the door before Naoki can even protest.

On the walk home, the mystery gift dominates his thoughts. Aichi wants to give him something… after gym? As in, the locker room? There has to be some significance to the location– after all, if there isn’t, why not just give it to him during the club meeting? Or even in homeroom, before class starts?

Once he steps inside his room, he drops his stuff on the floor and sprawls out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. What can it be? What does Naoki want it to be?

The boy’s back meets the lockers with a harsh clang that echoes in the empty room. Aichi’s palms press against his chest, fingers gripping the fabric of his jacket. “Naoki-kun…” he breathes, staring up at the boy almost hungrily.

“A-Aichi…” He swallows hard, red flooding his cheeks, “W-What if someone comes back in?”

He smirks– an expression that, though foreign on the boy’s face, almost seems natural in some strange way. “Let them.”

His body leans into Naoki’s as he shoves their mouths together. The way he chews and sucks at the other’s bottom lip is rougher than it needs to be, and when he runs his tongue along it before slipping it into Naoki’s mouth, the redhead can taste hints of his own blood.

Whenever he tries to reciprocate, Aichi deepens the kiss, practically pushing Naoki’s head back into the locker. Naoki’s arms find their way around the boy’s waist, pulling him in closer and closer as the other’s fingers trail higher, getting under his collar and digging into his skin.

When he pulls away for air, thin strings of saliva still connect their lips, and Naoki tries to form words between his panting. “B-But I just… had a cold… what if you… get sick…?”

“If you’re the one to get me sick, then I won’t mind so much.”

He slams his body up into his, the bang of the locker muffled behind him. When a little room frees up between them, it’s because one of Aichi’s hands falls from his collar, traveling low, lower, dangerously low, and Naoki whines and curses into the boy’s mouth when he realizes he can probably feel him going hard beneath his pants.

Aichi pulls back, smirk still plastered on his face. “Someone’s excited.”

“Nngh… w-when y'go and do… somethin’ like this… I can’t help it…!”

Aichi’s knees meet the floor, and he undoes the button of Naoki’s pants.

“W-W-W-Wait…!!” The redhead’s voice is like a hoarse squeak. “Y-Y-Y'can’t just…!”

“Shhh, Naoki-kun. I’ve always wanted to do this for you, so you should just enjoy it, okay?”

Naoki rolls over in bed, shoving his face in the pillow and wheezing. That can’t be it… can it?

_But what if it is?_

Just like in some smutty movie, oh god, oh god– Naoki can barely contain himself.

When gym comes and goes, Naoki gets dressed and watches Aichi like a hawk, whole body jittering.

“Hm?” Aichi lifts his brows as he buttons up his jacket. “Is something wrong? You look like you’re shaking. You’re not still sick, are you?”

“O-Oh…! N-No, no way, I’m jus’–” He laughs nervously. “–real excited for your present!”

Aichi smiles. “Oh, good!” He turns back to his open locker for a moment, then closes it and faces Naoki. “Alright, here it is!”

Naoki’s eyes widen. People still shuffle about around them, and his jaw drops. “W-What!? R-Right now!? W-With all these people still here!? T-They’re gonna–!!”

Aichi holds a small bag of cookies out in front of him, staring at him with a vacant smile. “They’re going to… what?”

Naoki furrows his brows. “C… Cookies?”

With a nod, Aichi shakes the bag, as if encouraging Naoki to take them. “I made them myself! There’s more, too, for the club, but I thought since you’ve been feeling bad, you deserved first taste.”

“Ah… y-yeah… cookies…”

“Do you not like cookies…?”

Naoki shakes his head furiously. “N-No! I love ‘em!!” Snatching the bag from Aichi’s hands, he fumbles with it for a moment before opening it up and taking one out. “I just… wasn’t expectin’ somethin’ like homemade cookies! I-I mean, eatin’ somethin’ like these is a real big honour!!”

Aichi watches him expectantly as he wolfs the treat down. “Well? How is it?”

“It’s… It’s really good! So good! T-These were made with love!! I can tell!!”

Though the other’s acting a little weird, he trusts that he wouldn’t lie. He doesn’t have the heart to tell him he’s never baked anything on his own in his life, and wanted to know if they were okay before giving them to the rest of the club.

It’s alright, though. Naoki doesn’t have the heart to tell him he actually thought he’d give him a blowjob in the middle of the damn locker room.

Some things are just meant to be kept secret.


End file.
